


Rising to the Occasion

by bossbeth



Series: Inktober 2018 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Goofy - Freeform, like a very alternate universe, like very goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Kara is killing time on an alternate earth, and makes a terrible discovery.





	Rising to the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for my write-every-day-of-October challenge... Yesterday's fic was longish, so I'm allowed to write a mini today I think!

The multiverse was a hell of a thing. To walk on an Earth that was her Earth, but not, was unsettling, and also so mundane. There were sidewalks, and traffic, and palm trees, and sea gulls, and one yellow sun - there was a complete National City, just as she knew it.

There was no Supergirl here, no Superman. It gave her a strange sort of coiling warmth in her stomach to think that maybe this Kara and Kal El were still on Krypton, living whatever life that was.

She ached to find out what her loved ones were doing here. Was Alex happy? Did she have anyone in her life to worry about her drinking? Did she and J’onn still have each other, or was J’onn still on Mars? Maybe this was the universe where James and Winn finally just started dating. Maybe Cat Grant was a yogi.

But mostly, it was so familiar, and seemed bizarre. Barry had told her to kill time for a few days, so she busied herself looking for the differences.

And beyond certain superhuman absences - she didn’t find a single one.

So mostly she was eating a lot of food. National City was a foodie town, after all. And hopefully no one would notice she was technically paying with money from a different plane of existence.

It was when she was settling down to enjoy the living heck out of a dinner at a cute little Italian place when she discovered the terrible truth.

She glanced around as the waiter set her plate in front of her. “Excuse me. Where’s the bread?”

The waiter stared at her, confused. “The what?”

“The bread. Where’s the bread?” She made a gesture like buttering a piece of bread, gathering sauce from her plate, and taking an exaggerated bite.

The waiter continued to just stare at her.

“ON MY GOD,” she messaged Barry fifteen minutes later, “YOU BROUGHT ME TO AN EARTH WITHOUT BREAD.”

“...okay?” said Barry. “I mean, okay, but we have a thing to do here, Kara -”

“HOW MUCH TIME DO I HAVE?”

Barry frowned into his communication device. “I think the machine will be ready in a few days, and we’ll be able to travel between -”

“God, I have so much to teach them! Bye Barry!”

“Kara?” said Barry, tapping his device at the sudden silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as bossbeth!


End file.
